


You know I don't say this often (I'd do anything for you)

by literatiruinedme



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Cassian Andor forever the encouraging boyfriend, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 10:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12430614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literatiruinedme/pseuds/literatiruinedme
Summary: Jyn turns twenty-four. Cassian wants to celebrate with her.His gift is the one she's most excited for.





	You know I don't say this often (I'd do anything for you)

It was planned only to the point where she knew it would happen on her birthday. He wouldn't budge on anything else. It took an excessive amount of convincing, but he finally did it.

She'd let him tie her down once, and probably not again.

Though after she did agree, she couldn't help but become excited as the day drew closer.

He teased her about it- pinning her hands down above her head when he was on top, leaving a pair of cuffs he'd found Force knew where on the hook for her coat, whispering things he'd do to her in her ear when they made love any other night. She was growing impatient and he knew it, he was  _ enjoying _ it.

“I give up,” she sighed, crossing her arms over her chest after the door to his- basically  _ their _ at this point -room slid shut.

He looked up from where he was sitting on the bed, a mission folder in his hand. “What's going on?”

“I give up, you win.”

“I didn't realise we were competing.”

“We  _ aren't _ ,” she sighed, walking over to sit down in the available space beside him. He moved closer to the wall and held out an arm. She curled into his side, his sweater scratching her cheek.

“What's the problem then?” he asked, closing the folder and resting it on his lap. He slowly moved his hand up and down her arm, making her move that much closer to him.

“You win,” she hummed, dipping her hand under the hem of his sweater. She spread her fingers out, smirking when his breath caught. “Your teasing worked.”

He chuckled, wrapping his fingers around her wrist and pulling her hand free. He carefully intertwined their fingers, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “Not today.”

“Cassian-”

“I'm not wasting my one opportunity for this just because you're impatient,” he smirked, running his thumb back and forth over her hand. “I want to take my time.”

“You can take your time,” she purred, tilting her head to lock eyes with him. “I don't have anywhere to be for the rest of today.”

“Nope.” Her shoulders fell. “The anticipation will only make it better.”

“Insufferable,” she grumbled, sinking back against him.

“No, I believe that'd be  _ you _ .” She shushed him, wrenching her hand free from his and wrapped her arm around his middle. He chortled, holding her close as he reached down to look over his files once more.

She had less than a week until her birthday and more than some willpower, she could wait.

_ Willpower _ , she scoffed.  _ Fuck willpower. _

She tricked him into a pair of cuffs and, while she was enjoying the noises he was making while she rutted above him, she had other plans in mind. “Cassian?” He hummed, his breath coming out in little huffs. She slowed her hips to a stop, making him whine. She smirked, leaning down on her forearms. She pressed a kiss to his jaw and reached up, slowly trailing her fingers through his hair. “I want you to tie me up early.”

“What?” he asked, blinking to focus on her.

“Before my birthday.”

“Jyn, is now really the time to-” she cocked a brow, glancing up at his hands. He sighed, letting his head fall back. “I'm not saying  _ no _ because I don't want to, I'm saying it because I want you to remember it.”

She rolled her eyes. “I'll remember it just fine.”

“You're being impatient.”

“I  _ know _ ,” she huffed, punctuating her statement with a particularly dirty roll of her hips. “I am impatient.”

He tensed, back arching slightly. He grabbed the chain of the cuffs fastening his wrists to the wall. “What're you getting at?” he asked, voice straining. She grinned, leaning down to nip at his neck. He gasped, the sounds of the chain straining telling her he was desperately trying to touch her. “ _ Jyn _ .”

“I want,” she breathed in his ear.

“What do you want?” he asked, though it sounded more like begging to her ears.

She hummed, pressing her forehead to his temple. She carefully trailed her fingers down his body, stopping her hand at the base of his stomach. She rubbed her thumb back and forth along the band of his underwear, only dipping below for a moment before his hips bucked up. She glanced up at him, her lips brushing along his cheek. “I really want this.”

He tensed. “I'm not going to like either outcome here,” he breathed, swallowing hard. “Jyn-”

“Please?”

“Not yet,” he sighed. She sat up, pulling her hair back over her shoulder as she frowned down at him. “It's only a few days,” he whined. “You're being  _ impatient _ .”

“I know I'm being impatient,” she snapped. He sighed, tilting his head, her frown staring down at him. “And I know I'm being pushy, I just-” she sighed, wetting her lips. “You didn't even make me wait this long before we first had sex.” He scoffed, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lip. She traced her index finger along a jagged scar on his side. “You make me  _ want _ .”

“I'm well aware of that,” he smirked, pressing his hips up, making her shut her eyes, a happy smile finding its way to her lips. “Can you  _ please _ just be a little patient for me?”

She rolled her eyes. “Fine,” she sighed, shifting off of him.

“Where are you going?” he asked, watching as she walked around, picking up her clothes as she went.

She pulled a shirt over her head, her small smirk barely hidden as she reached down to tug on her pants. “Sleep.”

“So you're going to-”

“Yes,” she nodded, tugging her socks and then her boots on.

“Jyn!”

“What?” she asked, cocking her head to the side as she pulled on her jacket. He tugged at the cuffs, wiggling his fingers as he gave her a  _ you forgot something _ look. “Oh,” she smiled, walking over to press a kiss to his lips.

“Jyn, that wasn't what I-”

“You'll be fine,” she winked, walking over to the door. “You're the escape artist, yeah?”

“Jyn!”

“I'll see you for breakfast tomorrow.” She waved before slipping out the door. She heard some version of her name before the door hissed shut, biting back a grin.

She woke to a gentle flame biting bright in the pit of her stomach. “I know you're up,” Cassian purred, nose brushing along her cheek. She cracked an eye open to glance over at him. He smirked, leaning forward to press his lips to her cheek. “Good morning.”

She hummed, attempting to turn towards him when she finally noticed two things: first, her hands were cuffed together above her head, her wrists chained to the wall; and second, his hand was between her thighs, fingers slowly teasing her skin. “Cassian-” she bit her bottom lip, closing her eyes.  _ Fuck _ . Her voice sounded so breathless already,  _ damnit _ .

His smirk widened and he leaned closer. “I sometimes forget how easy it is to work you up.” He slowly pulled his hand away, ignoring the whine she let out as he crawled between her thighs, the little bit of lace between her thighs rubbing against the base of his stomach. He glanced down for a moment, pinching the fabric between his thumb and forefinger. “I forgot to ask,” he began, glancing back up at her, the curl of his lips slightly mocking. “These are new?” She swallowed hard, nodding. He let go of the black lace, smirking when her hips jumped ever so slightly at it snapping back to her skin. “I like them.” Her lips curled up in a small smile. He leaned forward again, watching as she swallowed in anticipation, her eyes slipping shut, lips parting when he slowly dragged his tongue along the curve of one of her breasts. He smiled against her skin, repeating the action on the opposite breast. Her hips bucked up involuntarily against his when he dragged his tongue in a slow circle around her nipple.

“Cassian,” she breathed, back arching under him. He reached up with his free hand, teasingly dragging his fingertips along the breast he'd been neglecting. She bit her bottom lip when his fingers finally gave her what she wanted, pinching and flicking and slowly rubbing her nipple. After a long moment of teasing he switched sides, her thighs unintentionally squeezing his hips.

He chuckled, resting his free hand on her hip. He slowly released her breast from his mouth with a loud  _ pop _ . “What do you want?” She opened her mouth to speak but couldn't think of what to say. “Come on,” he purred, his thumb brushing along the hem of her underwear. He dipped down once, his thumb grazing along her clit through the lace, sending a shiver up her spine. She whimpered, letting her head fall back. “Is that what you want?”

She nodded, squeezing her eyes shut. “Yes,” she breathed. He let out a breath, a small smile pulling at his lips as he leaned up to kiss her, her mouth moving hungrily against his as soon as their lips met. He slowly rubbed her through her underwear, the lace scratching in the best way against her hot skin. He pressed down hard on her clit and she moaned into his mouth. He grinned. He pulled back, only thumbing at the band of her underwear as she squirmed below him. “Please,” she begged, lifting her hips as best she could with his weight settled over her.

“Please what?”

“Cassian,” she whined, squeezing his hips with her thighs.

He brushed his nose along her cheek, leaning down to nip at her earlobe. “Beg,” he breathed, his hot breath making a shiver run down her spine.  _ Fuck _ . 

“Please, Cassian,” she breathed after a minute, brain too clouded with lust and the desire for him to touch her. “Please- just please.”

“Please what?” he repeated, not even bothering to hide his amusement. She was growing frustrated and he knew it. “Just tell me what you want,” he breathed. He pressed kisses along her jaw, down her neck, over her shoulder, waiting for her answer. Her breath hitched when he slowly started biting a mark along the column of her neck. She ground up against him, letting out a frustrated groan when he pushed her hips back down with the hand teasingly tracing her through her underwear. 

“Touch me,” she begged, thighs already starting to shake. He grinned, smiling as she jumped when he nipped at her shoulder, just before he pushed past the thin fabric of her underwear. He slowly pressed down on her clit, rubbing small tight circles that had her back arching almost immediately. “Fuck,” she breathed, grinding against his hand as she attempted to chase the feeling. His other hand continued playing with her breasts, her moans coming out almost breathless. Her breath caught when he slowly pressed two fingers into her, her head tipping back, eyes screwed shut, mouth hanging open. She was already close to begin with, but her thighs shook hard when he curled his fingers. She tugged against her restraints at the warm feeling that shot through her. After only a few curls of his fingers, the combination of pressure against her clit and him stroking her from the inside sent her diving over the edge, her whole body shaking as she called out his name. 

Cassian pressed gentle kisses over her cheeks, forehead, the tip of her nose, and then to her lips. She smiled when one hand carefully stroked over her hip, the other slowing to a stop inside her as he worked her down from her high. “Thank you,” she sighed happily, leaning up to press her lips to his. “You going to uncuff me?” she asked after he pulled away, trailing kisses down her neck. 

He paused, pushing up on his forearm. “Why the hell would I do that?”

She chuckled. “Because you got me off,” she offered. “Wasn't that-” she paused when she noticed his smile. “What?”

“I have more up my sleeve than that,” he huffed, slowly cocking the fingers still inside her. Her hips jumped making her blush ever so slightly.

“One was more than enough,” she defended.

“I say we see how many you can take,” he smirked. “I know you have more than just one orgasm in you.”

“Cassian-”

“You've been grinding against my hand since we started debating this,” he interrupted. She froze, swallowing hard when she felt her face flash a deeper red. “Though, if you want me to stop-” he attempted to pull his hand back, stopping when her thighs clamped down the best they were able to when he was still between her legs. His smile was something wicked. She loved it. “That's my Jyn,” he smiled, leaning forward to press his lips to her forehead. He carefully pulled his hand back, despite her protests and pleading. She leaned forward the best she could when he brought his fingers to his mouth, licking them clean, biting her bottom lip. He carefully pushed her back onto the mattress, his warm and calloused hand firm between her breasts. She whined, though her protests were short-lived when he started to kiss his way down her neck. Slowly, he pressed kisses down her chest, stopping to tease both of her breasts, his warm mouth and the occasional scrape off his teeth making her close her eyes and throw her head back. She was a mess by the time he worked his way down to her stomach, her muscles trembling with each kiss. 

She moaned when he finally pressed a kiss to where she wanted him most, the barest hint of pleasure teasing her. She didn't believe for a second that he'd give in right away, but a loud whine of discontent still left her lips when he moved, directing his focus on one leg at a time. He started kissing up from her ankle to her knee to her inner thigh on one leg before doing the same on the other, the slow pace and the gentle brush off his lips and scruff driving her crazy. “Cassian,” she begged as he drew out his kisses, holding her ankles down so she was thoroughly pinned. “ _ Please _ ,” she begged, completely aware that she was pouting. 

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” he teased, smirking up at her as he leaned down, his mouth hovering just above her. Their eyes met as he finally dragged the flat of his tongue up over her wet and desperate skin. Her back arched, eyes fluttering closed as a gasp escaped her lips, sparks shooting up her spine. He blew out a breath of cold air, smirking while she squirmed.

“Mean,” she glowered.

He grinned, leaning forward to drag the tip of his tongue over her clit in tight circles. Her eyes squeezed shut and her head fell back at the sensation. “Still think I'm mean?”

“You can't ask me that when your mouth starts,” she panted, a large smile on her lips. He pressed a sloppy kiss to her thigh. Her breath caught when his fingers joined his mouth, teasing before entering her again. Expertly, he worked her up again in no time; his fingers curled just right, tongue hitting all the right places. She let out a low moan when one hand drifted back to her breast, fingers teasing and determined. “Don't stop,” she breathed, hips rocking against his mouth. Her eyes shot open when he pulled his free hand away from her breasts, instead using it to pin her hips down. “Cassian-”

“Patience,” he said, voice soft yet commanding, arm draped over her hips.

“You know I've never been one for-  _ oh, force _ !” Her toes curled when his fingers found a particularly wonderful place inside her. “There, Cassian, yes, there!” She struggled against the cuffs over her head as his pace quickened until the pleasure building inside her finally snapped. Her breath hitched and her back arched, white hot pleasure washing over her in waves. “ _ Cassian _ .” Spent, she fell back against the mattress, barely aware of what was happening around her as he crawled up her body. She smiled sleepily at him.

“Good?” he asked, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand before leaning down to pepper kisses across her cheeks, chin, eyes, the top of her nose, and anywhere else he could reach.

She nodded, smiling and laughing as he continued to drop kisses wherever he could reach. “Very good,” she sighed with a smile. He pulled back, propping himself up on his elbow, staring down at her with a wicked smile. “What?”

He leaned forward, nose slowly tracing along the space just below her ear. She laughed at the sensation, leaning her head away to give him better access. He leaned up once again, stopping when his mouth was level with her ear. “Are you tired?”

She shivered slightly as his warm breath tickled her. “A little, but that's only because-” she stopped when his hand slid down her body once more. “Cassian, no,” she laughed, letting her head fall back against her pillow.

“I think you can do it,” he shrugged, maintaining eye contact as his fingers slid over her flesh. She bit her lip when his fingers ghosted around her clit, the ease with which her body gave into his teasing and the pleasure she knew would follow startling even her. “Three would be  _ nothing _ .”

“Cassian,” her voice gave an almost warning tone.  _ Almost _ .

“Jyn,” he said, leaning forward to nip at her neck, smiling when she rolled her hips  _ just so _ -

His tongue laved at the bites, making her shift against the restraints. “I-” she cursed herself for sounding so breathless again. “Cassian, I'd like to leave the bed at  _ some point  _ today,” she  _ really _ tried to sound as if she wanted him to stop, though even she wasn’t entirely convinced with her argument.

“It's still early,” he shrugged, drawing a gasp from her when his fingers grazed her clit again. He dragged his fingers downward, smiling up at her. “And you're so  _ wet _ .”

She wasn’t even sure if he'd stopped smiling since he’d woken her. She wet her lips, trying to steel herself. “Cassian-”

The air left her lungs when his fingers slid up again and he started tracing slow circles. She let out a small moan back arching the slightest bit. “Oh, you can definitely do another. Probably more than one.”

“I-” she let out a little whine, biting her lips as he kept his pace steady. “ _ One _ ,” she said sternly, whimpering when his fingers sped up ever so slightly.

“We'll see,” he said, kissing her hard before she could argue. He set a quick and unforgiving pace, smiling against her lips when her breathing quickened. A shock of pleasure ran through her as his fingers continued to speed up, pushing her over the edge again. He slowly circled his fingers until her thighs clamped shut on his hand, silently begging him to stop because she was so stimulated. “I told you that you could do another.”

She huffed out a laugh as she focused on her breathing, rolling her eyes. “Cassian Andor, always right,” she teased. He chuckled, pressing his lips to hers. After he pulled away from her mouth she let out a content sigh. He carefully tapped the inside of one of her thighs reminding her that she needed to let go of his hand. “Oh,” she laughed, cheeks flushing with a gentle heat. “Sorry.”

“No, it's-” 

“Wait,” she interrupted.

He paused, head cocking adorably to one side as it always did when they were alone and he was confused or unsure of something. “What?”

“You haven't-?”

“No,” he shrugged. 

“Would you-” she paused, wetting her lips. “I mean-”

“Are you asking me to  _ fuck you _ ?” She stayed quiet, biting her bottom lip. “I knew you had it in you.”

“I don't want to come again,” she said quietly, shyly. “But you haven't yet and you’ve been so-” she paused, wetting her lips with a smile. “Would  _ attentive _ be the right word?”

He chuckled, leaning down to press his lips to hers before settling in-between her thighs. He slowly pushed into her, moaning in time with her, the feeling of him filling her making her stomach clench.  _ She couldn’t- _ “You're so wet,  _ Force _ ,” he gasped. He set a slow pace, tender and still focused on kissing and caressing and  _ touching her _ . He moved faster when her hips rocked against his and her muscles contracted around him. Leaning close to her ear, he chuckled and whispered, “Again? You're going to come again?”

She swallowed hard, eyes closed tightly. “No, I-” her breathing stuttered when his thumb grazed over her clit. “Oh,” she breathed, body desperately pressing up beneath him. “Force, don't stop,” she breathed. He chortled, breath hot against her skin. His thumb pressed down harder as his hips snapped against hers. 

“Keep going,” he encouraged, kissing up her neck and trailing over her jaw up to her ear. “You're almost there, I can feel it.” His breath was too hot, her hands were too far from him- she wanted to touch him.

“Hands,” she gasped against his mouth. “I want to touch you,” she whimpered. “Please, I need to,” she panted. “Force, Cassian, I'm going to-”

“Not yet,” he interrupted, pulling his hand back from her clit. Her eyes shot open, an almost horrified look on her face.  _ Other hand _ , half of her screamed though she couldn’t form the words.  _ Use the hand that’s not about to get your girlfriend off!  _  She opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her off when he leaned down to press his lips to hers again. She easily melted into the kiss, her brain finally catching up with her request when his hands fumbled next to the bed. He reached up to put the key in the lock, the cuffs around her wrists easily falling away. She reached out for him with shaky hands, one arm immediately going around his neck as her hand tangled in his hair, the other settling around his waist. She held him close to her, jumping when his hand went back to her clit. He easily worked her up again, her thighs shaking almost violently. “Come for me,” he whispered, pressing kisses along any available skin he could reach. 

She dug her nails into his scalp and side when she came again with a shout, quickly followed by him. “Fuck,” she gasped when he collapsed, holding him tight against her. They lay there panting for a long while, both of them desperately trying to catch their breath as he slowly pulled out, her letting out a small whine as the feeling of him inside her disappeared. He lay down half on top of her, softly kissing her neck and shoulder. 

“No- no more,” she begged, sweaty and sated, her voice sounding like a slur to her own ears. She felt exhausted and thoroughly fucked. He chuckled, brushing the bangs plastered to her forehead with sweat out of her eyes. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and almost turned away from her when her hand blindly fell to his shoulder, lacking any sort of direction. “Don't go.”

“I'm just going to go get you water,” he promised, kissing her shoulder. He disappeared for what felt like hours before sitting down again on the edge of the bed. He gently shook her shoulder. “Jyn,” he coaxed. “Can you sit up?” She nodded after a moment, prying her eyes open. He helped her sit up, wrapping one arm around her shoulders, keeping her steady as she downed the entire glass. She barely gave him a moment to put it down before pulling him down. He chuckled, resting his head on her breast, her arms wrapping around him.

“Thank you,” she yawned, reaching up to absentmindedly play with his hair.

He smiled, pressing a kiss to her collar bone. “Any time,” he promised, making her chuckle sleepily. “Did you enjoy yourself?”

“Immensely,” she huffed out a laugh, weakly squeezing his shoulders.

“Happy birthday,” he said, making her laugh. He reached up to tangle his fingers with hers, pressing gentle kisses to the angry red lines staring back at him along the line of her wrist. “How's twenty-four feeling so far?”

“Fucking incredible,” she breathed, smiling when he laughed.


End file.
